


12/12

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, twin!furi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakakmu, hanyalah milikmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/12

Kamu bernama lengkap Furihata HIkaru, adik kembar dari seorang pemuda biasa. Kouki nii-chan kamu menyebutnya, walau di lubuk hati terdalam kamu berhasrat memanggil dia Kouki-kun, sebagaimana teman-teman perempuanmu memanggil kekasih mereka. Mengaku saja, kamu mencintai kakakmu sendiri, kan?

Kamu memiliki seorang guru privat, mengajarimu pelajaran yang sangat kamu benci. Fisika. Kebetulan, kakakmu pun lemah pada pelajaran tersebut. Setengah dongkol kamu melihat kakak dan guru privatmu bertukar ilmu. Berulang kamu menahan keinginan untuk menendang pergi Himuro, gurumu itu. Tetapi kamu selalu tidak tega bila kakakmu sudah tersenyum lebar berkat cara ajarnya yang mudah dimengerti.

Baiklah, demi pendidikan kakakmu, kamu menahan diri dari cemburu yang selalu mampir. Tetapi emosimu melompat tinggi menyaksikan kengerian di depan mata. Kamu datang terlambat pada sesi les privat hari ini karena kegiatan club. Setelah berganti pakaian, kamu bergegas ke kamar kakakmu, bersiap dengan apapun yang akan diajarkan Himuro-san. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, kamu menendang pintu kamar karena bawaan bukumu yang terbilang membukit.

Mendadak, matamu membola. Kakakmu yang kamu cintai serta gurumu yang kamu hormati, tengah berpelukan. Yakin sekali kamu sekilas melihat bibir tipis gurumu sempat mendarat di sudut bibir kakakmu.

“Apa-apaan ini?!” marahmu sambil melempari buku-buku dalam gendonganmu.

Kamu murka, melepas emosi sekuat tenaga, sempat tidak acuh pada kamus tebal yang mendarat ke kepala kakakmu. Yang kamu tahu hanyalah marah, memaksa gurumu untuk segera menyingkir dari pandanganmu.

“Maafkan Nii-chan. Nii-chan tidak tahu Hikaru juga suka pada Himuro-san.”

Duniamu runtuh tatlaka pelukan kakakmu melingkar lembut di sekitar tubuhmu.

 _‘Kamu salah, nii-chan. Yang aku sukai itu nii-chan, bukan Himuro-san,’_ batinmu mendung. ‘ _Dan kenapa kamu menyukai dia, bukan aku?’_

Sepeninggal Himuro-san, kamu sempat berpikir kakakmu akan lebih melihatmu lagi. Kamu tahu kakakmu tidak mudah jatuh cinta, ini saatnya untukmu beraksi. Sayang kamu salah. Ucapan kakakmu terbukti nyata. Pada suatu malam kakakmu mengatakan merindukan Himuro-san, ingin mengunjunginya besok.

Kamu tersenyum di permukaan, namun mengutuk di kedalaman.

Kakakmu, hanyalah milikmu.

.

Langkah Kouki ringan, ditemani senyum ceria serta serantang makanan kesukaan Himuro. Semalam ia mengiriminya pesan akan mampir selepas pulang sekolah. Nyaris sebulan tak bersua, ia kangen. Betapa bahagianya Kouki mendapati persetujuan si empunya rumah.

Tiba di depan pintu, Kouki yang hendak mengetuk daunnya sempat terperangah sesaat mendapati pintu depan sedikit terbuka. Celahnya menampakkan cahaya, mungkin Himuro kelupaan menutupnya.

“Bahaya sekali membiarkan pintu terbuka begini.”

Kouki masuk, membuka sepatunya, dan batal mengucap salam ketika menemukan genangan merah di dekat pintu menuju dapur. Darah, masih segar.

“Himuro-san!”

Rantang berisi makanan berhamburan di atas cairan merah ketika Kouki mendekap tubuh yang kini tak bernyawa dengan leher nyaris putus.

.

“Hahahaha!” kamu tertawa lantang. Tidak peduli pada mata apalagi telinga yang menganggapmu mengganggu ketenangan. Sepeda kamu kayuh cepat, menantang angin untuk balapan denganmu. Kamu terlalu berbahagia hari ini. Topan pun akan kamu lawan.

Karena hari ini lawan terbesarmu, Himuro, telah mati di tanganmu.

Kamu membuktikan keposesifanmu.

Kakakmu, hanyalah milikmu.

**Author's Note:**

> Calico: akhirnya kelar juga. Habisnya ditagih sama yang punya ide sih, sambil idenya tenggelam di antara chatting WA yg udah mirip multichap. Jadi, gmn jeng Dee baca ide nistanya makin nista? Terus abang Fukuda & Mas Kawahara ga ada nih T_T
> 
> Dee: nyahahaha, habisnya tuh ide udh kependem lm sih…Dee sendiri sbg pencetus ide nista itu malah lupa siapa yg dinistain.. KITAKORE! *kibas poni* Eeettooo. Mmg ga kita buat ya? Habisnya mereka tokoh krg d kenal n mdah terlupakan sih.. sama kyk eettoo..uumm..senpai mata sipit yg pny pacar cwe jadinya gk bs dibuat yaoi-an itu..
> 
> Calico: …
> 
> Dee: Neko-ah, calico-ah, ken-aarrrggghhhh! Bngung deh mau panggil apa, udah deh, neko-san ja deh.. Nekooo-saaaan~~~ Aree? Kmn nih org ny? Kok ngilang? Hapenya metong atau kuotanya yg metong nih?
> 
> Calico: heeh, 4 bulan kali ya. Untung hape ga nge-hang jd ga pd ilang. Lupa sama ide sendiri? Hadeuh…klo gt udah menikmati ide nista kamu kan? Iya nih, masa soulmates bebeb kou malah ga ada, nasib kurang ternotice T_T. mata sipit, abang tsuchi ya? Klo dibikin yaoi-an kita disambit sandal, neng~. Hehehe, maap terpending ya, Bu. Biasa ngurus kucing
> 
> Dee: padahal kn rencananya itu kita mau post di bulannya kou yh, blm 12… tp malah kepending sampe sekarang… soulmate bebeb kou kan dee.. tee hee~ *digunting* Ah, bener.. Tsuchida Kawahara n Fukuda itu trio krg d notis. Lgpl kl pun mau buat tsuchida no xy, dia mau dipasangin sm siapa coba? Yaelah…kucing aja diurusin…cowo atuh yg d urus… Ah, saya lupa anda jomblo… *digampar neko*
> 
> Calico: huhuhu. Maap ya, Dee & semua pembaca. Biasa…diri ini males & (sok) sibuk dgn duta. Aih~ jahat nih ngatain kurang dinotis. Gitu2 mreka pernah marking abang sei kan. Tsuchi no xy? Sy angkat tangan. Dan knp jd bahas kejombloan? (memangnya aku jomblo? *grin). Udah ah makin ga jelas & bisa2 jadi drabble nih. Pokoknya makasih bnyk untuk yg sudah mampir ke ide+tulisan kami! Monggo dee kata2 terakhirnya(?!)
> 
> Dee: eeeehhh? Dee jd pnutup acara?! Eettoo..eeetttooo… mohon dukungannya trs utk fic2 (nista) kami..terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini~ lbih terima kasih kalo klian meninggalkan jejak… sampai jmpa d fic kmi yg lain… ciao~ adios~ saraba~


End file.
